Come to Play
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: She is nothing but a mockery of his sire; a mockery of death. Nico/OC sort of
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1._

He stares down at the silent girl in front of him. And in that moment he wanted nothing more than to dash her head into the nearest surface available, spraying her red blood into the open. The act of red violence would soothe his boiling anger. This girl is a mockery of his heritage; a mockery of death.

With a smile as wicked as a curved sickle, and gleaming eyes as red as blood. She reeks of blood, and of his master; death. The presence is familiar to him, and yet not at all.

"Come to play?" her voice rings in the empty space, like a hundred falling icicles. Sharp and clear, and he hates it.

Nico strikes at the girl, the tip of his blade aimed at her beating heart. She dodges easily, stepping to his right. She makes a sound that might be laughter, like the whistles of the night at his father's palace. He sees nothing but red.

"You smell of death," the girl comments, somehow able to sneak behind him. She's quick, he'll give her that. Nico turns around and jabs the hilt of his sword into the area of her abdomen, but meets empty air.

The girl danced her way in front of him, sticking her small pointed nose in his face. He had no choice but to rear back. The stench of blood is pouring over in waves from her, sending his nerves into a frenzied lust for red.

.

.

.

.

Three passing of the sun and Yin finds herself on a shaded alleyway. The air is hot and humid. She wipes the sweat gathering above her brows and sighs. Of all the places to end up in; Earth! She can't believe her luck (or the non existence of it).

Her skin burns at contact with the sun's rays, and with the abundance of sunlight in this forsaken planet blisters had formed in her exposed skin. For three days she was reduced to nothing more than a mess of tangled hair and sweat, forced to keep in the shadows. With no money and belongings, she stayed her days in shaded alleys, and spends the night scouring for food.

Here she was, the last of the Satsujinshi clan; nothing more than-what the Doctor used to say-a hobo. She used to be feared! The sight of her blood red eyes would send the bravest of men screaming for their mothers. Oh how spending time with humans have influenced her...

To say that she was disappointed was an understatement. She was devastated. Worlds after worlds she crossed through, in search of home, of him. Through scorching savannas, and icy winter coasts she traveled, planets after planets, universes after universes. And now she ends up in Earth; filled with puny humans. Well, truthfully, any other race is puny compared to her (hah!), but she's trying to make a point.

A stray cat makes its way in front of the girl, and in spite, she kicks it away. The cat hisses at her, it's furs standing on end, before strutting away. Yin didn't know that cats could strut, or maybe it didn't and it was only her active imagination.

Temporarily distracted by her newfound knowledge, the girl didn't quite catch how the shadows behind her moved on its own volition; morphing into the shape of something relatively humanoid. It slowly reached a hand out to her shadow.

But as luck would have it, Yin chooses that exact moment to stand up and stretch, relieving the tension in her muscles. And by doing so, her shadow effectively falls into a different part of the alley.

Having lost the chance, the shade slinks back into a corner, melting away into its original form.

.

.

.

.

As the son of the Underworld's mighty ruler, Nico di Angelo liked to think of himself as a formidable opponent. The key word being liked. He no longer has such false assumptions, not after he was washed away by one of Percy's waves so easily. And to top it off, he just had to be summoned by his father right then! He'd be labelled as a coward!

Nico peeks a glance at his sire and all thoughts of complain leaves his mind immediately. Lord Hades isn't looking too well (not that he ever did, but that's not the point). He could feel the compressed rage, all around him. The stench of death hangs in the air, thick.

"My Lord." Nico kneels down. Droplets of water wet his father's court and he can't help hoping that Hades wouldn't notice. He'd hate to die because of a wet puddle.

"Rise, my son." His sire's voice is cold and biting. It rings throughout the court, loud and clear. "I have a task for you."

He rises, facing the lord of the dead. "Dispose of her."

.

.

.

.

She's starving. For three nights she had gone on without food, nothing to sate the gnawing pain of her stomach. Yin may not need to feed on a daily basis, but she feels hunger just as human beings do. It's an annoying trait that sometimes hinders her, but she supposed food wouldn't taste good without hunger.

Once the sun descended, and the soothing chill of the night crept in, Yin walks out into the open streets. Her clothes are dirty and ragged from spending her days in dumpsters, and her face partially covered in dirt. Her disheveled appearance earned her a few stares, but most of the humans that passed her by thought nothing of it. Just another homeless child they thought.

Rummaging through her pockets, Yin hoped to find some sort of valuable item she could trade for food, but comes empty handed. She sighs, there's no other option; she's hungry, and she's going to get food no matter what.

* * *

Author's Note

There's a lot of explaining to do... But it'll all clear up as the story progresses, yeah. Constructive criticism are so very welcome. So basically I failed grammar and tenses.

Um... Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

_Yin_

The street is lined with rows and rows of fast food restaurants. Blinking lights of many colors illuminate the walk paths. The enticing smell of greasy meat and eggs wafts through the air. Humans of many kind walk the street, some entering the restaurants, others exiting. From the glass windows, Yin could see the various forms of food they were eating; burgers, fries, chicken, and other assorted greasy stuff.

Her stomach growled in anticipation.

Without much thinking, the girl enters one of the restaurants and waits in line. Her mouth waters as the smell of chicken assaults her senses. She looks up at the menu above the cashier and sees pictures of chicken, roasted to perfection, with fries, and burgers, and salads (ew, but she'd really eat anything at this point). Words painted in bold white letters next to the pictures are ignored. She didn't know how to read, and frankly, doesn't want to.

It didn't take long for the queue to move, and soon Yin finds herself in front of the cashier.

"What would you have?" the register clerk drawls out, bored out of his mind. Yin narrows her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Fish burger, large fries, chocolate milkshake," she says, standing on her tiptoes to face the clerk. "Oh, and a whole roasted chicken," she adds as an afterthought.

The register clerk raises and eyebrow, but inputs her orders anyway. Yin grins in anticipation.

"That'll be twenty six dollars." He holds out his hand for the cash, and the girl pretends to rummage her pockets. He sighs and takes her order from the back counter, placing it in front of her.

Yin smiles wickedly. "Thanks for the free food, yeah." Before the clerk could process her words, she's already snatched the paper bags and made her way out of the glass doors.

"Hey! Come back!" he screams, waving his hands wildly. People turned their heads in surprise and tries to help catch the little thief, but she was gone.

.

.

.

.

_Nico di Angelo_

His task is...disconcerting to say the least. And it was a shock in itself that his sire had granted him this quest (err, task) at all. Hades _hates_ him. Well...not hate per say, but Nico wouldn't be his first choice in anything. They weren't _close_.

But that is the least of his worries at the moment. To dispose of a girl his father said. To kill. He's sent on a assassination mission. To end someone's life. He's not a killer, never was, never would be. So why?

And what of the girl? Who is she? Why must she die? And most importantly, what offense has she done against Hades to unleash his fury like that? Nico's faced his father many times, but not once had he seen the lord of the underworld so furious.

The boy walks the streets of the upper world; grey buildings soaring high, scraping the sky. Multicolored lights flashing, blinking, illuminating the darkness. Noise is all around him; mechanical, electronic, singing, people talking, and the unmistakeable melody of the night. They were laughing, talking, moving, living.

It still amazes him how _alive_ a city could be.  
.

.

.

.

_Yin_

In Yin's opinion, there's nothing better than eating junk food in the middle of the night. She sits cross legged on a bench, the paper bags containing her beloveds on her lap. The girl tears through the roasted chicken with much gusto, smearing bits and pieces of it on her face. There are no words that could describe the sheer joy she's feeling at the moment. The only thing she could make out from her jumbled mess of a mind is _food food food food_.

The night is late, and if it weren't for the light pollution, she'd maybe be able to see the stars that dots the inky black sky. Of course, there's a chance that stars doesn't even exist in this universe, but she hasn't been here long enough to find out.

She's somewhere in a park, in the middle of a busy city, at midnight. It's thankfully void of humans (and other pests alike). The air is cold and biting, but to her anything is better than the burning heat of the day.

Her moment of peace and joy is interrupted when a presence appears some ways behind her. She stops stuffing her mouth with chicken leg.

"Oh... It's you." The voice sounds distinctly male, almost as cold as the night's air. But not quite as biting. Curious, Yin leans her head backwards against the bench.

From her upside down view, she could make out shaggy dark hair, looking like it could use some washing, and obsidian orbs.

"Who are you, yeah?" she asks, putting her etiquette lessons to use. The stench of death surrounds the boy.

He deadpans at her. "You don't know?"

"Nope." He narrows his eyes in what she thinks is annoyance. "So, who are you?" she repeats. The boy rolls his eyes and leans over the bench.

"You're..." he starts. "Yin aren't you?" She raises an eyebrow, slightly miffed that he knows her, but not the other way around. Weren't relationships supposed to be mutual?

"You know me, but who are you?" Yin asks. He smirks._ Stupid brat_, she thinks.

"The son of death."

Yin scoffs at his smug face. "Nice title, kid." And if that wasn't the most sarcastic remark she ever said, she didn't know what was. She resumes eating her (almost) forgotten roast chicken.

The boy (because let's face it, everyone is a kid compared to her) crosses his arms and scowled. "You shouldn't be talking, you still look like a brat."

"Say that again and you won't grow," she threatens,"Ever. I'll make sure of it."She glances at him, not quite glaring, but she supposes it's intimidating enough. Who is he to talk to her like that? The only thing keeping his limbs attached is her mercy.

He put his hands up in surrender before plopping himself on the bench next to her. It must hurt (at least she hope it did), the bench is nowhere as soft as a sofa. Up close, Yin could sort of make out his clothes; it's black in color, and covers almost every inch of him, save for his pale (pasty) face and hands. What she notices next is the stench of something familiar and thick assaulting her senses.

"You smell of death," Yin said, focusing on him for the first time since he appeared. Death is the only thing she can relate to, and even if she shouldn't, she relaxes at the sense of familiarity that wraps around her at the smell of it.

He raises an eyebrow, "I _am_ the son of Hades."

The girl tilts her head to the side, "Who's Hades?"

The boy's eyebrows looked about ready to diffuse with his hairline. "You really don't know?"

Yin clicks her tongue and fixes him with a look. "Wouldn't ask if I knew, yeah?" Not that she cares much for him, but he smells of death, and that's the only familiar thing she'd come in contact in this universe. She's not sentimental, but...

"Look!" a new voice calls out in the relative silence of the night. Yin quickly turned her head to the source; somewhere far from her right, just a few ways away from a fountain.

"Aww, aren't they just adorable!" another croons, coming from the same direction. It sounded distinctly female, and it came out of nowhere. Yin clicks her tongue in annoyance at her inability to sense their presence. She's more than a bit out of practice.

The girl slides off the bench and dusts herself off. Humans, they're so troublesome with their uncanny ability to show up when they're most unwanted.

"I'll handle this-" she turns to the boy of death (or whatever), but his sudden grip on her arm cut her off.

"No," he hisses though his teeth. "I'm not cleaning up after you."

Yin has been through many strange phenomenons, Hel, even her existence itself defies reality, but nothing could have ever prepared her for what comes next. Even by her standards (which honestly is ridiculously high), _shadow travel_ is considered awesome. Shadows!

And she suppose the son of death isn't too bad either. What with the dopey toothed grin on his face when they re-appeared. She couldn't help flashing a grin of her own.

"Beat that, carnage girl."

Chapter 2/END

-because the author is too lazy to press the horizontal line button.

Reviews in the form of constructive criticism, flames, or hell even a 'omg plz updateeee!' are welcome. No really, does this story suck? Should I even continue posting? Am I just polluting the fandom further?

Will these questions ever be answered? I don't know.

Thank you to Black Crow though. Tenses are complicated things, I care little for them.


End file.
